Emmett Plays a Prank
by ladyenterprise
Summary: This is just an IM session my friend and I had and we decided to share it with you...this is bound to be interesting. :D
1. Hobbies

_Hey everyone! It's me again! I know, I know, another story! But this one's good, I promise. And it's just a fun little piece I'm working on with NotOld who is my bestest friend –grins- (even if she is weird. But we all are, so….) it's an AIM session, so sorry if there's more chatspeak and grammatical errors than usual. It just adds to the fun, okay? Read on, good friends, read on!_

_Bellabookworm9_

S: Once there was a vampire named Emmett Cullen and he was the biggest prankster in…

T: Washington. One day he decided to pull a prank on...

S: his brother's human girlfriend, Bella. He just had to make sure Alice didn't tell her he...

S: wait. Forget that last part.

S: lets switch to EPOV, kay?

S: you start.

T: kay, even though I have no idea what that means.

S: Emmett's point of view.

S: shoot.

T: oh, ok.

EmPoV

T: Some people like too play their petty little instruments. Some people like to fix their pieces of junk they call cars. Some even like to collect stamps, but who likes to do that? I like trickery, and I'm not afraid to show it!

T?????????????????

S: So one day, I decided that I was going to trick Bella by…

T: trying to convince her that Edward was "sneaking a peek" at Jessica.

T: again. ???????????????????????

S: hahahaahahahahaah!!!!!!!!

S: This was going to take a lot of my oh-so-wonderful (crappy) strategic planning (trickery)

T: But Bella is so gullible sometimes. Humans, they are an entertainment of a different kind. So I took...

S: a tape recorder and went to help Edward get ready for another one of his romantic dates with Bella.

T: This was especially difficult because of his oh-so-annoying talent. So I decided...

S: To only think about the "date" Rosalie and I had had the night before. That was sure to keep him out of my mind. But first, I had to get him to say the right things. I did this by...

T: asking him why in the world would he like Bella and then telling him about how Jess was "checking him out" at lunch today.

S: it wasn't working. So, I tried another strategy,

Hold up, t, I'm still writing.

"So what did you think of Bella last night?" I asked him, pushing play on the tape recorder.

"She looked amazing." he said. Jackpot!

T: He started carrying on and on and on about how the date went so well as per usual. It was getting boring so I had to bring the conversation toward Jess... sorry Say-rah gtg.

_That's the end of chapter one, because as you can see, NotOld had to go –frowns- but as soon as we continue this, I promise to update. By the way, that's probably going to be tomorrow. And this is not taking away from any time that would normally be spent writing my other stories. That is saved for school, when I'm trying to be a little more formal. _

_Review!_

_Bellabookworm9_


	2. The Not So Tricky Trickster

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry this took so long to get up. I went to Asheville with my school (resulted in lots of sleep deprivation aka loopiness, de-education, inside jokes, and everything except any progress on my fanfics.) so that's why I haven't updated. If this is a little screwy, blame my Microsoft Word program. It's being gay and is screwing around with all the fonts and stuff. So….oh yeah! READ!_

_Bellabookworm9_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**S: Kay. Lets start on story.**

**S: Me go first?**

**T: Well yeah. I went last.**

**S: Huh.**

**S: I don't know what to say.**

T: TINK ABOUT IT! T: THINK 

S: This was going to be so hard...

**T: Is that it?**

**S: Yes.**

**T: Ok**

**S: I'm not very original today.**

T: Then I remembered one time when she fell in the cafeteria!

**T: Tee hee. Go Jess!**

S: "Hey Edward?"

**Still writing**

"Yeah?"

"You remember when Jessica Stanley tripped in the cafeteria?"

T: "Yeah! It was so funny! Jess was laughing so hard!"

**T: Bingo.**

S: "You think after living her whole life in this puddle of a town she would remember not to wear slippery shoes."

**T: hold up is this Emmett talking or you talking?**

**S: Emmett.**

**S: Emmett **

**T: Ok...**

T: "You know what else is funny?"

S: "eshat?"

S: what 

T: "When someone tries to pull pranks on me." He walks past me. "Nice tape recorder."

S: "DAMMIT!"

**S: Sorry bout the language but its something Emmett would say.**

T: I knew I should've played elevator music in my head!

S: Hey, I got that from another fanfic. We can't use that! 

**T: Ok, my bad.**

T: I knew I should've just put a whoopee cushion on Bella's chair. But I like going the long way. It's more fun!

T: It's S: Can you hold up a sec? T: Sure... T: I'll write one more. S: I'm trying to edit and copy/paste this while we're writing. 

T: Edward comes back into his room and said, "Here's your sign!" and gives me a dunce cap!

T: Lifer stinks.

T: Life S: wtf? T: Uh, I thought it would be funny. It didn't work. S: We still going? 

**T: Yeah, if you think of something.**

**S: Oh. Sorry. ******

**T: It's okay.**

S: "Hey Edward?"

T: "Don't even think about it Emmett!"

S: Stupid mind reader. Always gotta ruin everything.

T: "I HEARD THAT!!!!!"

S: "GEEZ! Ever heard of this little thing called PRIVACY?"

T: "Yeah, but when it means sacrificing the safety and sanity of my girlfriend, I think it's slightly insignificant."

T: Why does he always use the girlfriend excuse?

S: Oh yeah. I was going to break them up. Whoops. Should have thought of that earlier.

**T: ****Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk? Whatever.**

**S: ****Was that you?**

**T: ****Yep.**

**S: Kay.**

T: If I knew that my plans would always fail like this, I would've started collecting stamps!

S: And Lord knows, that's the first sign of a LIT.

T: A what? 

**S: Loser in training.**

**T: Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**S: Yeah. Go.**

T: But it wasn't the end! No dudes and dudettes, not even close! I was going to get both of them, no matter what!

S: This shindig was nowhere near over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's me again! In case you didn't notice, whatever T and I were saying as _our _dialogue was written in bold letters. Review! I haven't been getting many for this story, so I want feedback! (even if it is just, "this story is great. Update soon.") I might even accept flames. (I'm getting desperate here.)_

_bellabookworm9_

NotOld (Go read her story. If you like Hannah Montana. I don't, but I like her story cuz she's my friend!) 

_**REVIEW! I WANT OPINIONS PLEASE! I'M ON MY KNEES! I'M ON MY NOSE! Wow, I should clean my floor more often!**_

_**(she's crazy.)**_


	3. The Best Prank Ever

_Hello everyone! Me and this crazy person over here __**(hi!) **__decided to update this story! __**(finally) **__sorry for the wait…we uh…kinda…__**(we forgot, okay? We forgot about this story.) **__yeah. I guess we did. So sorry. __**(I'm not sorry.) **__well I am, okay? So get over it! __**(No!) **__fine! Don't then! __**(I wont!) **_

**Disclaimer: we don't own it. Stephenie does. And when will people learn that her name is Stephenie Meyer. Not Stephenie MeyerS. No S on the end. Crazy people… :D**

T: Hmmm, what to do, what to do. I could just make her chew dirt flavored gum, but that's old school.

S: I need something more original. Hiding in her room?

T: No, still not original. How about hiding in her room in a gorilla costume?

_**S:**__** sheesh, tay, we dont want to give bella a heart attack!)**_

S: Ah! I have it! I'm going to Post-It her truck!

T: But what will they say? Oh, I have it! "It's over." and nothing else! No name, nothing. I am so brilliant!

_**S: **__**haha, I love it! Its so cruel..but so inventive!**_

_**T: **__**I KNO!**_

_**S: lol**_

_**T: you go**_

_**S: I know. I had to get some food :D**_

_**T: Ok**_

S: Edward is going to be so mad...but that's kind of the point isn't it?

T: For sure. Maybe some of the rust will peel off when she starts ripping them off!

S: Now for the planning...How many Post-Its will I need? Should I do different colors? Anonymous handwriting? Edward's handwriting? When should I do it? How to keep it from Edward...?

_**T: **__**dog on it! so many questions?**_

_**S: **__**yes. he's crazy. they'll accept it.**_

_**T: ok**_

_**S: your turn **_

_**T: thinking**_

T: Hey, evilness is harder than it looks.

T: Even with Post-Its.

S: lol 

_**T: haha**_

S: I think I'll just do it with the regular ones. Edward's not into flourescents. And I'll use his handwriting. Being a vampire definitely has its advantages!

_**T: Yep!**_

_**S: lol**_

T: I'll do the sticking in my, uh, super-speediness while Edward is up in her room doing whatever.

S: I am a genius!

_**T: my room is soooooo hot**_

_**S: okay?**_

_**S: lets end it there, kay?**_

_**T: k!**_

_okay so there's chapter 3! I tried to do the same thing I did last chapter, but since some of the ones last time turned out plain instead of bold, I did both bold and italic. So if it comes out only bold or italic, I'm sorry. Sometimes things get lost when I try to put the document online. It happens with my author's notes in other stories too. So yeah._

_Thanks for reading! Please review, I'll love you forever!!!!_

_Bookie_

What I said last time! 

_**(that was NotOld, by the way. She hijacked my computer. Lol :D)**_


End file.
